Generally, digital signage is a convenient way by which businesses can promote their products or generate revenue by displaying advertising content for other businesses. However, digital signage systems and networks can be expensive to build and difficult to manage. Some of the existing digital signage systems generally require a user to purchase a special display device and equipment that operate the display device. Further, most of these systems provide users with previously created advertising materials. Although some systems allow users to create their own content, the exiting systems do not allow users or communities of users to set their own advertising rates so they can easily “buy and sell” advertisements online. Thus, it is difficult and expensive for some businesses to participate in these existing digital signage systems, particularly local or small businesses that do not have the financial resources to purchase digital signage equipment or that want to concentrate on local digital signage advertising.